lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Holonet
A HoloNet 'is a planetary holographic spacenet invented by a super-intelligent alien astro-engineer , for the purpose of protecting and encasing a planet in a protective shield that prevents harm from outside forces, as well as establishes a communication line. Other functions include teleportation negation, communication negation, and protecting planets from bombs or Supernovas (depending on the size and power of the net) -- read more below. They debuted in The Herulean War. HoloNets are a revolutionary invention of its time. Currently, only the richest empires can afford them. King of Earth Kuzon Jr., however, being a member of the universally-honored Lookout Crew, was able to get his quite cheap in respect for Planet Earth (being the eNet). He ordered them for all of the planets in the Great Empire (being a protective king). They are meant to act as barriers for planets that have races without magical powers to create their own. Zinfur, the creator, is currently working on a ''GalaxyNet, and plans to finish within 17,000 years. Fundamentals Holonets are made of several types of energy, including plasma and Ki. Astroscientist Zinfur Netsch invented their formula through the use of chemical compounds, bonds, and ionization. Holonets are not originally transparent, but transparency can be turned on. Holonets glow with a fluorescent-like light, which is actually its energy radiating from it. They are extremely hot and burning to the touch, much like plasma, which is what they are heavily made of. What makes them a useful protection weapon is this can be applied to spacecraft, which, if they try to enter, will become heavily damaged in the process. Holonets are not solid, but very rough to tear through. Holonets have a glass-like appearance, and are like plasma walls. They can use reflection and refraction. They are heavy conductors. Holonets are functioned and powered through a Power Base (PB), which are controlled by a PB Engineer who runs a power grid. These power bases are generally floating power stations that look like engines in space, and have sockets on all 4 sides of them, of which the glass-like nets emerge from. Sometimes, they are indirectly connected to nets, and can power the nets through waves (wireless) or other wires connected to a long tube that shoots the net from it. This is all done by engineering. Nets can be gone through without damage, but '''ONLY with the use of special weaponry (which Heruleans invented using Herulium). Power bases, if destroyed, will turn Holonets off. They can also be turned off with wires/switches (but this is a tricky process). The basis of the nets are made through messing with atoms, and chemical compounds in matter. They were just now invented basically (first released in the 1080s), a sign of their technological advancement. Holonets can negate teleportation, telepathy, telekinesis, sound, and sight. Energies are also negated, such as typical blasts (like Ki). Physical objects are not necessarily negated, as Holonets are not completely solid, but as described, it is rough and damaging process for even the strongest objects. Any of these properties can be turned off and on at will. Heruleans use the same Holonets, but they are altered, of course (or else we'd know how to beat them using our own knowledge). They do this using Herulium Engineers, which study, alter and interpret the properties of Herulium, which they apply to the nets (and power bases) to make them more of a force to be reckoned with. Types of Holonets * Planetal Holonet - nets that cover an entire planet like a sphere (transparent, powered by floating bases) * Miniscule Holonet - nets that are smaller than a car, and are placed in weapons, ammunition, etc. * Spacecraft Holonet - nets that are put on spacecraft, like jets and ships, and can be turned on to protect them from weapons/crashes Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Items Category:Lookout I/II